Folding Blade
The Folding Blade is a unique sword and the primary right-hand weapon for Corvo Attano and Emily Kaldwin in most of Dishonored and Dishonored 2. The only gameplay difference between this and other swords is that it can be upgraded. Description The blade's mechanism is resilient and efficient for both stealthy assassinations and open melee combat. This utility combined with its dense metal makes it perfect for defensive maneuvers. It can be upgraded by Piero Joplin or black market shops to be more effective at "locking blades" and pushing away enemies. In Dishonored 2, the sword also has two Masterwork upgrades, allowing it to kill either Clockwork Soldiers or witches much faster. History The Folding Blade was invented and crafted by Piero for Corvo Attano during the Rat Plague, to help him carry out assassinations for the Loyalist Conspiracy. Loyalist supporters stashed it with the crossbow in the sewers for Corvo's escape from Coldridge Prison. Later in the Flooded District, Daud throws away the sword along with the rest of Corvo's equipment, which he can choose to take back at the Greaves Refinery. In the years following the end of the plague, Corvo continued to use it for in his duties as Royal Protector and Royal Spymaster. Fifteen years later, felon Watch Captain Mortimer Ramsey steals the sword during Delilah Copperspoon's Coup at Dunwall Tower. He stabs Lieutenant Alexi Mayhew with it in the Royal Chambers before throwing it away. Mayhew stays alive long enough to give the Folding Blade to the protagonist, who keeps it with them on the rest of their journey. After Delilah was defeated and Emily restored to the throne, another blade was made. When the Rat Gang emerged and intended to sow chaos in Dunwall, both Emily and Corvo can be seen wielding their own blade during their mission to eradicate the new threat. Upgrades ''Dishonored'' ''Dishonored 2'' Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored'' *Whirlwind I - Swing speed for swords is slightly faster. *Whirlwind II - Swing speed for swords is moderately faster. *Fencer - Advantage in sword vs. sword combat. ''Dishonored 2'' *Fencer - Win locked-sword Contests more easily. *Whirlwind - Sword attack speed is slightly faster. *Power Slash - You deal greater damage with your sword, but your sword attacks are slower. *Risky Parry - During melee combat, your sword parry always knocks an enemy down, but you take damage when parrying. *Leech Cuts - You gain Health when inflicting sword damage or assassinating enemies. Trivia *The blade will take on an appearance indicative of mineral ore in the amalgamation of the blade's metal if the sword crossing upgrade is purchased. *During development, the Masterwork upgrade Monkey Wrench was called The Grinding Blade.GameCrate interview with Harvey Smith *In the mission, The Flooded District, Daud does not flip the hilt to make the blade come out, as opposed to Corvo's usual method. *In The Art of Dishonored 2, Corvo's blade is called "Pathmaker".The Art of Dishonored 2, p. 108-109 *Doppelgängers with the Deadly Shade upgrade have a copy of the Folding Blade. This sword disappears when the Doppelgänger does, and does not appear to be affected by upgrades. *With the supernatural ability Reflexes, Corvo and Emily can use the sword to intercept projectiles. With the appropriate upgrades, these projectiles can be deflected towards the nearest enemy and the time window for successful parrying increased. *Retrieving the Folding Blade along with the rest of Corvo's gear from the Greaves Refinery will unlock the ''Dishonored'' achievement This is Mine. *The ''Dishonored 2'' achievement Fatal Redirect is achieved by using the Folding Blade to deflect a projectile back at the protagonist's enemies. This requires the Superior Deflection upgrade for the Reflexes supernatural ability. Gallery Corvo s sword design.jpg|Concept art of Corvo's personal sword. Corvo's sword fold-unfold mechanism.jpg|Corvo's sword - fold/unfold mechanism. Dishonored 2 Corvo Emily Sword.jpg|Art of the Folding Blade in Dishonored 2. Starter Kit.png|Corvo's folded sword when first found in the Dunwall Sewers. corvo sword.png|Corvo trying out his sword for the first time. City Watch fighting.jpg|Corvo blocking with his sword. sword unfold boyle.jpg|Corvo unfolding his sword to strike. Corvomask01.png|Corvo placing his sword at Daud's throat. Corvo's Blade.jpg|''Dishonored'' sword. Corvo's Sword (Upgraded).jpg|''Dishonored'' sword with Sword Crossing upgrade. Sword Base.png|''Dishonored 2'' sword with Sword Crossing upgrade. Sword Monkey Wrench.png|''Dishonored 2'' sword with Monkey Wrench Masterwork upgrade. Sword Occult Kiss.png|''Dishonored 2'' sword with Occult Kiss Masterwork upgrade. CottingsvsCorvo.jpg|Corvo using the Folding Blade in combat. Deadly Shade.png|The Folding Blade in the icon for the Deadly Shade upgrade for Doppelgänger. Twin Shades.png|The Folding Blade in the icon for the Twin Shades upgrade for Doppelgänger. Superior Deflection.png|The Folding Blade in the icon for the Superior Deflection upgrade for Reflexes. Adept Parry.png|The Folding Blade in the icon for the Adept Parry upgrade for Reflexes. Dishonored Comics Collection Cover.jpg|Corvo holding the Folding Blade on the cover for Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit. The Empress.png|Emily holding the Folding Blade in the icon for the achievement The Empress. Versatile.png|The Folding Blade in the icon for the achievement Versatile. This is Mine.png|The Folding Blade in the icon for the achievement This is Mine. References Category:Melee Weapons Category:Technology